


Coffee?

by blushingninja



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingninja/pseuds/blushingninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble - Cecil admires Carlos, Carlos admires Cecil</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SocialDegenerate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/gifts).



> For SocialDegenerate - for being a bro and for having a canon OTP  
> Cheers

I usually would have cursed the sun for its radiance and heat, but today it worked to aid me. The hot weather near unbearable made for some most intriguing viewing, moving human art and sweat, specifically the single droplet that was trickling down the neck of the man sharing my table. 

Maybe coffee at mid morning at been a mistake, perhaps the air conditioned indoors would have been a more comfortable option. But my companion had seemed so enthusiastic and joyous upon our meeting, the location and rising mercury appeared not to worry him. 

That lucky droplet had now slide down the dark tan skin of Carlos' neck and disappeared beneath the line of his shirt as he reset his cup before him. I wish I could have concentrated on what he was saying, whatever it was it must have been important, for he spoke with such animation.  
Beautiful hands danced before his equally beautiful face, dropping to his chest, then rising again as he emphasised his point. It was adorable, enchanting, he was so excited. 

But he stopped suddenly, deep chocolate brown eyes narrowed as his brow furled into a frown.  
“Are you alright?” The soft tone of his voice directed at me and only me, brought me straight to my senses. I hoped I hadn't appeared rude, or heaven forbid disinterested, I simply got distracted by the moving art portrayed before me.  
“Y-yes, yes of course,” I paused words catching in my throat “I just love listening to you talk.” I felt myself blush, how corny! Really Cecil? 

Rich, happy laughter reached my ears milliseconds before his hand reached mine. Handsome, strong fingers threaded our hands together and squeezed gently, causing my already beating heart to dance like a disco in my chest.  
“For someone who talks so much, you sure are a great listener.”


End file.
